gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Language
Dead Language ]]was a term used by the public to refer to a language that had fallen out of use and no longer had any speakers, practically rendering it extinct. Once a language had no speakers, it would "disappear" and automatically be absorbed into Kotonoha Nanase through the ability known as Language Grave. Dead Languages could be used in a variety of ways such as ordinary communication to unraveling lost technology throughout the ages. The most dangerous use of Dead Languages was utilizing the powerful forces of the Language themselves, activating the true power hidden within. One such example was the Lost Clover Incident, an event where Kotonoha had accidentally caused an entire village to disappear when she read the words of a Dead Language off a plate at the behest of researchers. History List of Dead Language Powers A number of Dead Languages bestowed certain abilities to those who were able to utilize it. The most common form of invoking the power of a Dead Language was through written script. As of right now, only Kotonoha Nanase's seventh personality, Nanoha Nanase, had the ability to use Dead Languages verbally. *'Lost Clover Phenomenon': *'Undead': Those who had the script of this Dead Language written on their body were rendered Undead. They were practically immortal with high regeneration abilities, able to withstand the most fatal of injuries without falling. Even if dismembered or blown up, the Undead will not stop and will merely completely regenerate in a matter of seconds.The ability was incredibly powerful, making a low-level mercenary into a force to be reckoned with. The only way to completely stop an individual with Undead was to dispel the script through the Dead Language, as shown evidenced by Nanoha Nanase. *'Mind Control': Those marked with this Ancient Dead Language lost any sense of free-will and opened them up to suggestions. Appearing brainwashed, these unfortunate souls relentlessly followed their orders and would not listen to reason. Whether friend or foe, those subjected to Mind Control would always attempt to accomplish their orders until they were stopped. In Ancient Times, the script was originally used on servants marked for death, forcing them to work without rest or sleep until they inevitably die from exhaustion. The only known way to cancel the Mind Control was to remove the S-like symbol found under the jaw, as noted by Kotonoha Nanase. *'Four Dimension Hands': Those who possessed the markings of this Dead Language possessed the ability to access a space where limitless matter can be stored. Anything can stored within the dimensional space, such as Ak-47s, an Anti-Tank Rifle, and Knives and could seemingly be taken out of thin air. The only known wielder of this Dead Language was an unknown Child Room test subject until it was taken by Sayuri Higuchi for her own personal use. *'Iria's Dead Language': The markings of this specific Dead Language allowed a wielder to stop objects coming at them in mid-air either through what appeared to be a force field. After subjecting herself to experimentation with Child Room, Iria had been exposed to 98 variations of Dead Language. It is currently unknown if Iria had access to the powers of other Dead Languages other than the one she had shown. Despite this, Iria claimed to had been granted the "Ultimate Power". *'Acceleration & Amplify': The characters of this Dead Language bestowed the user an extreme amount of speed that could rip off the flesh of an ordinary person. In addition, it allowed them to accomplish superhuman feats by amplifying their abilities. Other than Human traits, Amplification could be used to amplify the power of objects such as bullets. Morito Hayama and Mammon Malphas used this specific Dead Language as written script to deal with the rampaging Teyotoro Spirit in Central America. *'Resurrection': Possibly one and the same with Undead, the Dead Language seemingly resurrected an individual back from the dead, even if years had passed. Although completely self-aware, the Resurrected were unable to ignore orders and were forced to follow the orders of their Master, despite their preexisting loyalties. In addition, those who were resurrected had their bodies strengthened. However, the Resurrected appear to not possess the same regeneration abilities as the Undead, becoming completely immobile upon dismemberment. But once put back together, a Resurrected can resume movement. *'Ultimate Beauty': Seemingly a subset of Resurrection, it allowed the three Rose Sisters to fuse their bodies together to become what they considered to be the "Ultimate Beauty". The "Ultimate Beauty" was seemingly a larger form of the Eldest sister and was immune to gunfire, melee attacks, and possessed no blind spot. :*'Bloody Rose Garden': The Ultimate Beauty used their blood to form tendrils that ensnared their targets. Upon being captured, the tendrils of blood would solidify and assume the form of a thorny rose bush. The rose bush would begin to drain a target's blood until nothing remained, fueling the Rose Sister's so-called "Ultimate Beauty". Gallery Notes Trivia *In order to produce wielders able to effectively use the powers of the Dead Language, Child Room had experimented on over 10,000 test subjects. There was only a 10% survival rate amongst the test subjects. *With the death of the Village Chief in the Teyotoro Village Invasion Arc, the Teyotoro Language had since become a Dead Language instead of an Endangered Language. *According to Futaba, there are 8,000 well-known languages and a little over 10,000 not so well-known languages. Amongst those 10,000+ dying languages, one of them would die out every two weeks. Behind the Scenes *The idea of a Dead Language possessing hidden powers and abilities was similar to the concept of Kotodama (言霊,word spirit/soul), the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names. See Also *''Endangered Languages''